Forum:Experimental Skill Template
Skill Template The source code can be found here. Info I was looking at Nexuswulf's work on the skills page and desided I'd try to make a template following the way he formatted the information he had already entered. I'm not sure how well it'll work, and the table may need adjusting to make it look cleaner. I'll leave it up to whoever desides to work on the skills information to modify it if necessary. --'Sorkem 19:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' Should be functional now. Works up to skill level 10. If no information is entered for ranks above 1 they will not be displayed. Still experimental, however, and may need further modification. Thanks Sorkem! Anyone who comes across this page should not use this for skills yet, unless it's for testing purposes. Until then... --D-day 22:02, 21 June 2008 (UTC) There was something I've considered doing, but with my limited knowledge of editing wikis... and I don't know if this can be done either. *If the field items is not entered, the column Items would not be displayed. *If the field type is Passive, the columns MP and Cooldown would not be displayed. --D-day 14:35, 22 June 2008 (UTC) --'Sorkem 15:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC)' I can do that. Although it would be best that you enter None for the item field instead of leaving it blank. :Thanks a bunch! There is a small problem however. When I've edited Maxi-Mining by entering 'None', the table became a little bigger than it should, and I obviously have no idea why. Would it possible that you look into it? The table looks fine with the 'Passive' thing, though. --D-day 01:17, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Mastered level I think that should be the last edit for the table (although I do intend to change the colors later once it's "complete"). I've recently added the "max" level (value 'max', and 'm'). Two pages have been tested: Sneak Peak and Two Birds With One Stone. For Sneak Peak, the first level will show up no matter what. I'm wondering if there was a possibility to make it disappear if the first level is the mastered level. Or, make it disappear unless there is an entry for the first level. As for Two Birds With One Stone, the max level will only show if there's at least an entry for any of the column. I've entered "1" for 'itemsm', since that would seem to be the case for the skill. I don't think there would be a problem if it's left as it is. I think that is because the level has to be manually entered ('max'), as opposed to the other levels (which are in the template already). On another note, I think most skills can be mastered to level 20, but that should be easy to change in the template later on. As of now, most skills beyond level 10 cannot be learned since a level above 60 is required (current cap of DoMO NA is 60). --D-day 17:07, 23 June 2008 (UTC) New version It's been a while now, but I made a lot of changes to the skills template (see Category:Skills to see it in action). It does not mean it's perfect though, and will be improved again. * The ToC doesn't work correctly with Hunter's Instincts, so when you click on any of the skills, it links to the skill page itself rather than the section on Hunter's Instincts. This is due to the apostrophe. I don't think it's a huge deal. * There is a possibility to add |gold or |hp parameters (Martial Artist, Merchant, Mercenary and Musician are affected by this I think... all the "m" classes). * I might change the table for the general information: the border makes it a little heavy looking (to me, anyway), and the icon looks a little sad not being included. --D-day 16:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC)